virionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamara I
Tamara I Leuvaarden (Valoise: Ten-Tamara ar Leuwaarden-Hergenfurt, born 3941 TC) ''is the 15th and current Queen of Neuvalon. The only child of King Jan I, and his first wife, Ellandae of Malenberc, Tamara was born and grew up in the capital of Straud. Enrolled in the University by her father at the age of five-and-ten, she completed her primary studies a mere few weeks before Jan's death in late 3960 TC. The young queen had, to the surprise of many a court official, proved to be a capable administrator in the years preceding her coronation, showing an aptitude for mathematics and other sciences. She took up the crown at the age of nineteen, making her the youngest Avaline monarch to date. Her five-year reign, though short, has already proven to be fruitful. Taking an interest in politics from a young age, Tamara had met with several high-ranking members of Avaline nobility even before her ascent to the throne, and also made friends in the military; most notable would be her friendship with Lord-General Hanselt van Karjen, who himself was a close advisor to Jan during his tenure as king. While not averse to militaristic expansion, Tamara made conclusive peace with several nordling leaders, bringing an end to the costly and unlucrative Northern Wars (3915-3964), opting instead to focus on improving relations with neighbouring kingdoms. In stark contrast to her introverted, stern father, Tamara was deemed to be a charming, eloquent lady, and enjoyed both throwing and attending lavish parties. Many supporters have also called her intelligent and wise beyond her years. Conversely, she was also named arrogant and debauched, someone who cared more about attaining personal wealth and expanding her personal library, rather than ruling. Of late, some concerning rumours had also pointed out her disturbing curiosity about occult arcane matters. A lover of history, of both Neuvalon and the rest of the known world, she also became one of the Librareum's greatest patrons, donating thousands of books bought and stolen from all sides of the globe. She also donated, in the words of some, too many tallents to the University itself. Tamara is seen as scholarly, and she herself has noted the enlightened Han-Calimir and Han-Telemir as the epitome of what a monarch should be. So far, her greatest successes have been the authoring of the Treaty of Danerwaard which ended the Northern Wars, the establishment of the colony of Sanc-Simmard in the Tarenian sea, and the annexation of Vert Marien, the western-most Cerulean trader city. Recently, however, troubling news arrive from Neuvalon: Events of dubious nature have raised questions and caused disturbance at the Avaline court. Several weeks ago, along with a small cadre of followers, the young queen had departed palace grounds, informing courtiers that she is embarking on an important diplomatic mission to a nation in the far east. Some of her opponents had used this opportunity to bring attention to her apparent scheming and overly-secretive nature, comparing it to the honest policies of her father and grandfather. As her allies in Straud attempt to maintain control over the country, people have begun to ask themselves what exactly would cause a Queen to seemingly abandon her realm? Early life Life in Straud The perils of the University ''"I lost a father, but gained a crown..." Reign =